


O Desejo

by DarkSaori



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: EspelhodeOjesed, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Antes de morrer, Obito queria se redimir com Naruto de uma forma jamais pensada antes.CROSSOVER || SASUNARU
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	O Desejo

Após o fim da batalha da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki se encontrava exausto e Obito Uchiha também. Já haviam se acertado e o moreno não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele Jinchuuriki incrível que lhe tocou o coração. Sentiu algo muito forte e decidiu dar-lhe algo antes que a sua existência se extinguisse. Não conhecia o coração do rapaz para saber quais eram os seus desejos mais profundos, mas aquele objeto nunca mentiria. 

— Naruto... — Chamou olhando-o intensamente, seu corpo completamente coberto por rachaduras começando a se desfazer em pequenos pedaços, como papel, sendo levados com o vento. 

Naruto olhou-o de volta, tentando controlar a sua respiração que ainda se encontrava alterada por conta da batalha. 

— Sim? 

— Há algum tempo atrás, conheci um mundo incrível, em outra dimensão, e eu gostaria de lhe levar até lá como um presente, uma compensação por tudo o que passamos. 

— Como assim? Que lugar é esse? — Indagou o loiro confuso. 

— Não posso contar, é um lugar secreto, mas quero mostrá-lo somente a você. Há um objeto muito importante que desejo que encontre. E precisa ser depressa, eu não tenho muito tempo. 

Naruto ponderou, afinal, ainda era tudo muito recente, mas assentiu após alguns segundos. Eles não tinham mais pendência alguma. 

— Tudo bem, mas saiba que se você tentar alguma coisa... 

— Eu não tenho mais o que fazer, Naruto, além de que já conversamos. — Sorriu conformado de que logo não estaria mais naquele mundo, pois sentia partes de seu corpo se tornando nada e voando para longe. — Estamos perdendo tempo. 

O loirinho então bufou e assentiu novamente. Obito suspirou e se concentrou, logo vendo a imagem de Naruto distorcendo diante de si, adentrando o seu olho direito. Alguns ninjas ao redor se assustaram com aquilo, até mesmo Sasuke que observava a tudo, mas Naruto parecia ter concordado com aquilo a seu ver então ele não fez nada. 

Naruto não soube o que dizer; à primeira vista, era como se nada houvesse acontecido, somente sentiu uma leve sensação de ser sugado de um lugar para o outro, mas depois um enjoo repentino lhe atingiu, visto que quando o seu corpo tomou forma novamente ele se encontrava em uma realidade desconhecida. Olhou tudo à volta e estranhou, visto que as paredes do local eram esbranquiçadas e grossas, e haviam pilastras e tochas por toda parte. Parecia ser um castelo, mas nunca havia visto um como aquele. Concentrou-se para ver se conseguia detectar algum chakra, mas nada pôde ser sentido. Então ali não haviam ninjas, certo? 

— Que lugar é esse? — Indagou um pouco assustado. — Obito? 

— Estou aqui. — Ouviu a voz do moreno, mas ele não estava ali. 

— Onde é que você está? — Seus olhos muito azuis procuraram por ele, incessantemente. 

— Estou aqui como uma consciência. Entre na segunda porta à esquerda e não demore. — Alertou e Naruto não pensou mais, apenas fez o que ele disse. 

Por um momento, o loiro sentiu medo de que o tempo de Obito se esgotasse e ele ficasse preso àquela realidade, então caminhou até o local indicado, notando se tratar de uma porta antiga de madeira grossa. Levou a mão direita até o trinco e se assustou ao ver a porta abrir sozinha como em um passe de mágica. Ele era ninja, mas jamais havia visto tal coisa tão diferente. 

Adentrou o espaço de forma cautelosa, percebendo se encontrar em uma possível sala, o breu só não o envolvendo totalmente por conta do centro levemente iluminado. Algo reluzia daquela distância e ele notou ser um grande objeto, que o fascinou a cada passo que deu rumo ao encontro com o mesmo. 

— Mas o que é isso...? Será esse o objeto que o Obito havia falado? — Indagou parando defronte ao enorme espelho. 

O espelho era largo, alto, retangular e com as extremidades pontiagudas. Bem antigo e deveras fascinante, ainda mais para pessoas curiosas como ele. 

Naruto ergueu o olhar para a frase que adornava a parte superior do espelho, estranhando a linguagem pois não a conhecia. 

— “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi". O que significa isso? 

Continuou sem entender e suspirou, até que o seu olhar desceu e ele encarou o seu próprio reflexo, os olhos arregalando-se à medida em que outras duas figuras tomaram forma atrás de si. Quase deu um pulo para trás, sem conseguir acreditar. 

Eram os seus pais ali, de pé ao seu lado, e seus olhares e sorrisos eram tão doces para com ele... Como resistir a tamanha emoção? Lágrimas se acumularam em seus olhos azuis e rapidamente escorreram, marcando o seu rosto bem feito e bonito, molhando suas bochechas adornadas com os bigodinhos. 

— Pai... Mãe... — Olhou de um para o outro, visivelmente emocionado, as lágrimas descendo sem parar, ainda mais quando eles o tocaram nos cabelos e no ombro. Suas mãos eram tão quentes e aconchegantes... Como se ele houvesse sentido os seus toques a vida inteira. — Eu amo tanto vocês, tanto... Obrigado, Obito, eu... Eu precisava tanto disso... — Murmurou sorrindo pequeno. — Será que esse espelho nos mostra os desejos de nossos corações? Bem... Não importa... Obrigado. — Fechou os olhos por alguns breves segundos e os abriu, encarando novamente o espelho, desejando memorizar cada partezinha de seus pais para se lembrar eternamente. 

Trocou um último sorriso antes da imagem deles se dissipar diante dos seus olhos como uma fumaça suave de chá quente. Franziu o cenho ao ver no espelho uma outra figura tomando forma, só que dessa vez de frente para ele. Surpreendeu-se, mas não muito ao ver Sasuke lhe encarando, porém arrepiou-se; é, definitivamente aquele artefato trazia à tona desejos profundos do coração, era a única explicação mesmo. 

Com os olhos ainda úmidos, Naruto sentiu o mesmo desconforto de antes e fechou os mesmos; os seus lábios tremeram e ele abraçou o próprio corpo. Abriu os olhos ao sentir uma friagem lhe acometer os membros. Estava de volta ao local de partida, no cenário pós-guerra, e Obito estava defronte a si. 

— Obito... 

— Naruto... — Sorriu ele de forma bondosa, metade do seu corpo deteriorado voando pelos ares. — Espero que tenha gostado, se sentido bem... 

— Sim, eu... Eu me senti incrível... — Respondeu sincero, os olhos muito abertos e atentos brilhando, mostrando ao moreno o que realmente estava sentindo. — Eu já havia conhecido os meus pais, mas precisava muito desse reencontro... Obrigado, Obito, eu finalmente vou poder dormir em paz hoje... 

— Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para descansar, afinal, tudo agora será diferente. — Obito disse observando-o com o olho direito, o único que possuía, o seu meio sorriso deixando a cena mais triste e comovente. 

— Você acha? Quero dizer, eu espero que sim... — Naruto falou sentindo as lágrimas invadirem os seus olhos novamente. 

Sentiu-se triste pelo moreno, uma vez que ele não fizera tudo aquilo sozinho, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudá-lo. 

— Dará tudo certo. Você está em boas mãos. — Obito continuou sorrindo, avistando Sasuke vindo por trás de Naruto e voltando a olhá-lo. — Cuide de tudo, está bem? 

— Pode contar comigo. — Prometeu com o punho direito sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, as feições sérias enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. 

— Adeus, Naruto. Conto com você para continuar o nosso sonho. Torne-se Hokage, custe o que custar, ouviu? 

Naruto surpreendeu-se pelas palavras dele e assentiu, sorrindo confiante. 

— Eu irei. — E após dizer aquilo, o corpo de Obito desapareceu completamente, levado pelo vento. 

“Descanse em paz, Obito”. 

O loiro se sentiu muito mexido e quando o seu corpo ameaçou cair ao chão, alguém o segurou. 

— Você está bem? — Uma voz grossa atrás de si indagou, sobressaltando-o. 

— S-Sim, eu... Eu ficarei. — Disse profundamente abalado, secando os olhos e o rosto com certa rebeldia. Desejava que tudo fosse diferente, mas infelizmente não podia mudar o que já estava feito. — E você? 

— Com você, eu sempre fico bem. — Respondeu Sasuke ainda o segurando nos braços, virando-o calmamente e olhando profundamente naqueles olhos que tanto amava. — Sabe que eu te amo, não sabe, Naruto? E que irei te cuidar não importa o que aconteça? 

— É claro que sei, Sasuke, não precisa nem me perguntar isso. — Sorriu corado, tão adorável que o moreno quis mordê-lo. — Agora iremos cuidar da nossa aldeia, mas... Você o quê? — Indagou finalmente entendendo o que ele havia dito, fazendo com que Sasuke sorrisse. 

— Eu te amo, Naruto. — Suspirou encantado, deixando o loiro ainda mais corado e com o coração batendo acelerado como o seu próprio. — E você? O que sente por mim de verdade? — Indagou com expectativa e foi incrível captar aquela emoção dele, visto que sempre foi um rapaz bem calmo e controlado. 

— Eu, eu... — Recordou-se da imagem do moreno refletida no espelho, e tremeu. 

— Vamos, me diga. Eu preciso saber. 

O loiro então sorriu mais largo, encantado. 

— É claro que eu te amo, Sasuke. Eu te amo muito. — Respondeu perdendo-se naqueles olhos incrivelmente maravilhosos e que tanto amava e admirava, a força do sentimento sendo tão forte entre eles que só serviu para deixá-los ainda mais ansiosos, os corações batendo no mesmo compasso acelerado. 

Sasuke, aliviado e satisfeito com a resposta, fechou os olhos e o tomou nos braços, o beijando na boca em seguida, assustando-o, mas logo Naruto se rendeu ao que tanto desejou, fechando os olhos e aproveitando junto ao moreno, o tocando também. Logo as bocas se encaixaram perfeitamente e as línguas pediram passagem, a mesma sendo concedida rapidamente, entrelaçando-se. 

Todos em volta ficaram de olhos arregalados, principalmente Sakura e Hinata, mas nada puderam dizer afinal os rapazes não possuíam compromisso nenhum com elas. 

— Hmmm, vamos nos juntar aos outros? — Indagou Sasuke após terminar o beijo com três selinhos. 

— S-Sim, vamos. — Naruto respondeu retribuindo cada um, sentindo o moreno segurar em sua mão e entrelaçar os seus dedos, deixando-o rubro. 

Mal sabia ele que Sasuke se sentia da mesma forma, mas como conseguia se controlar mais, passou uma imagem tranquila. 

E com certeza ele exerceu todo o seu dom, uma vez que o loiro quase desmaiou ao ver as caras dos amigos ao vê-los de mãos dadas, enquanto os professores e os demais deram de ombros, como se sempre houvessem tido certeza daquele sentimento entre eles. 

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o Espelho de Ojesed não fizera alguém definhar por seus desejos, e sim sorrir e ser verdadeiramente feliz.


End file.
